Unknown
by LifeChanges
Summary: Chris was not alone on his quest in the past. All his secrets are being unraveled as visitors are appearing. First Charmed fic. starts after Prince Charmed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Charmed or the song Angels Lullaby. So enjoy

Sorry if my grammer sucks. I didnt bother to check the grammer or some of the speeling. So I will do it next time.

Summary: Chris has been hiding a lot of secrets. He has many different friends and allies. Now there are more people from the future. This takes place after PRICE CHARMED. Enjoy

Chapter 1 Introduction

The full moon was rising and illuminating the night sky. It shone through the open wind as the night wind blew a gentle breeze into the room. The breeze whistled along with the lullaby that a man was singing to a little girl of three years as she was falling asleep.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_  
_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_  
_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_  
_You are the promise I knew God would keep_  
_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_  
_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_  
_Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_  
_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

The raven haired little angel was already snoozing as the man was walking and holding her. He walked into a small room that had a twin sized bed and laid her on the bed under the blankets. He brushed her bangs out her face and kissed her on the forehead. As he stepped back, a small snow white wolf cub and a raven landed on the bed. He smiled at the two animals as they got comfortable at their spots. He turned off all the lights except the night light by the little girls bed. He then stepped out as he closed the door

He went through the living room picking up things that he needed. He grabbed a few vials of liquids, a dagger, and a few pieces of paper. He put them all in his pockets as he went and grabbed a jacket. He last grabbed the keys to the place and put them in his back pocket along with a micro size baby monitor. He checked around the room and let his senses out to see if there was anything wrong before he left.

He went out the front door and locked it as he went down the set of stairs. As he reached the night air of Los Angeles, he looked around as he saw the night life was full of energy. He walked a few blocks into an alley until he was hidden from view. He noticed the time being pass eight which gave him a few hours to do some research before going to his post. As he was obscured by the shadows, his body faded into a particles of pure light.

He appeared in what seemed to be in a maze of tunnels and caves. He walked forward until he came to an ancient hall full of people dressed in black and purple robes. These people were known as the Council of the underworld. These were the evil counterparts to the elders who oversaw those on the side of good. These councilors helped guide those of the dark to power as the elders would for witches and other magical creatures. The assembly was made up of sorcerers, demons, warlocks and other magical beings that have lived long and grown wise and powerful to lead.

The underworld was still disorganized as they loved chaos but all beings of hell followed any orders of the council. The only being that had enough authority without the council was the Source of all Evil, but there was none at the moment. This assembly was to guide those that practiced dark side of magic and sustain the working and future of evil. The Crone was one the members of the assembly.

The man who had came in in an array of lights walked calmly through the crowd, ignoring all the stares, until he came to one very wise man. He bowed to the man and brought his hand to his chest and spoke "Hail to Lord Gabriel, wise and strong. Allow me to talk while letting the darkness obscure the plot."

The robed Lord greeted the man with a smile and grabbed the man that was bowing as they both shimmered away. They appeared in a small cave that had pillars and torches lining the edges of the room.

"What a surprise, Christopher, to see someone walk through the hall without fear or weakness from being in the presence of the council. You have the sin of pride if that display has shown that to the others. So how goes your mission on saving that brother of yours."

The Lord Gabriel knew of the story and reason behind the appearance of the man. He knew about the future where the war escalated and ruined the world. Where one single man ruled over all life with an iron grip. One man who had wiped out most of the Council and Elders so no one else could guide the of magic. Where magic was exposed to all and used by only a select few of people Gabriel maybe a demon but he is one that believed in the balance and that magic, especially dark magic, was to exist without interference.

Gabriel knew that the man who created that future was Chis's, the man standing in front of him, own brother. A brother who at the moment was believed to be the paradigm of good. A boy who will rise to ruin all of magic and the world in the future. Chris had explained his story knowing that he could never get away with lying to the wise man. Chris had known the man in the future and was also taught by him. He had shown proof when showing an amulet given to him from the Gabriel of the future. An amulet that Gabriel would never take off let alone give away to anyone. This had earned Chris the respect of the demon lord.

"My mission has already been compromised because they kicked me out of the manor. Never to show my face to them. So …have you heard of anything about plans that involves Wyatt." Chris turned his green eyes towards the old man.

"None have planned anything that involves him but I will keep digging through the grape vine. I also advise you to look through other ways of turning Wyatt. There may be others not from the side of evil that wish harm to the boy. The road to hell is paved with good intentions and some one may think it is for the greater good to harm the Twice Blessed."

"Thanks Gabriel. If you want to see Venus, just drop by tomorrow, but try not to corrupt her. She seems to miss you."

The old man just nodded his head with a smile as he disappeared into flames to return to the hall. Chris just took a deep breath as he faded into orbs to travel away from the place. His orbs took him to another part of the underworld.

This was the lair of a group of Cruor demons. These upper level demons feed on blood like vampires except they do not care where the blood may come for. These demons are feared because of their ability to manipulate any type of blood to use as a weapon. If they have tasted one single drop of blood of their opponent, they would be able to control the being's blood. Using it to manipulate how they move, torture or to just force all the blood out of the body and kill them. They still do have the basic demon powers such as shimmering and energy balls but were more known about their blood control. The good news of the matter was that a person does not need a vanquishing potion or spell to kill them. They just needed enough force.

Chris hid behind a rock as he noticed there was about six of them feasting on two bodies. He crouched down to prepare himself for the battle ahead. Calming his nerves, sharpening his senses and focusing his mind on the task at hand. He stood up and threw his dagger at the closest cruor and used his telekinesis to guide it to the demons heart from behind. Right before it hit, Chris orbed to the side of the dead demon to pull out the dagger and drive into another one. His two victims turning into sand in 20 seconds after the start of his attack. He had to spin to the side to avoid a claw from scratching him from behind. While the free blade came round and sliced at the demons throat. The Halfling had to back away before three energy balls hit where he was.

He knew he only wounded the third demon and looked to see it was joined by the last three. The four demons started firing at will their energy attacks. Chris kept on dodging until he was able to orb away but not without being hit at least three times in the chest and his sides. He appeared behind the four demons and TKed them forward. He did not wait for them to get up as he set his sights on the one he wounded earlier which was now at his far right. He jumped over there and try to drive his blade into the demons heart but missed as the demon moved to the right. Chris had to block with his dagger or dodge as the Cruor started to swipe at him non stop. He dodge to the left as a claw came down to scratch him. He then introduced the monster with his left fist powered by his TKing power. This sent the demon flying back. He then had to dodge again as two of the other demons try to double team him. He had to back flip bringing his feet up to kick the blood suckers back.

When he was standing straight again, he was joined by the last one of the four. He kept on dodging when he noticed that the wounded one was powering up an attack and launched it at him. The witch-lighter used his power again to redirect the attack at the demon he was currently fighting. With that one turned to stone, he had three left. He looked at the others as they were traveling at him while throwing energy balls. He had to redirect the attacks so he would not be harmed and was able to vanquish one with one of the energy attacks. He had now only to deal with two more and when the last two reached him he had drove his blade, strengthen by his powers, to chop of a hand. The demon seemed immune to pain as it tried to carry on with its last claw. He kept on dodging and blocking till he saw an opening in one of the demons and drove the blade into its heart. He had to back away as the last one was able to land a blow and draw blood on his extended arm. The demon jumped back so it could taste the drop of blood on its claw. Chris threw out his arm and made a fist while squeezing it. He did it so he could use his TKing power to kill it before it was able to take control of his body. He used his power to squeeze its heart until the demon turned to ash.

Chris took a deep breathe to calm himself down again and wait for the adrenaline rush to disappear. As he stood up straight, he winced as he noticed his wounds from the battle. He reached down and drew one of the vials he had and drank it. As the last drop went down his throat, he knew the healing potion was taking effect. All his wounds were healing and disappearing leaving him to feel better. He grabbed one of the pieces of paper to cross of the Cruor demons off a list. He looked at the next name as he orbed off.

A few hours later….

The manor was dark and quiet as everybody inside were all asleep. The only occupants being a mother and her baby son as the mother's sisters now had new living arrangements. In the baby's room there was a flicker of lights that disappeared to reveal Chris standing there with his clothes dirty, torn and burned in different places. He made it a priority to sometimes show up and do guard duty at night by Wyatt's crib. He would orb in while everyone was asleep and watch over the boy so that he could prevent any uninvited night visitors from doing anything to the boy.

What most people did not know was that Wyatt trusted Chris from the beginning, when he first arrived. It was because even if they were in different times in different forms, they still had a strong sibling bond. Chris had blocked the link from his brother in his own time but when he came to the past, he allowed it to connect with baby Wyatt. The small Twice Bless felt the bond and enjoyed being around Chris. The only reason there was a shield was because Chris had told his baby brother to keep their relationship a secret and put the shield up. But when nobody was looking and it was just the two of them, Chris would be there taking bonding and taking care of his brother.

Chris would always love his brother and would always wish for the best for him. That was why he was back here in the past. He wanted to not only save all the innocent lives but his brothers life also. The evil Wyatt was not the real Wyatt and Chris knew that the real one was in there some where. So he would come to the past and protect that innocence from disappearing into the dark. While he watched over his brother, he helped cultivate his brother with the proper ways on doing things. He helped his brother train in his magical powers, show him what his morals meant and talk to him as an older person and not in baby talk so Wyatt could learn his speech properly.

Chris would come visit the manor when he had free time and did not have to worry about Venus. Turing invisible and hiding his presence to everyone except for the little boy. He would tell Wyatt to use his Telekinesis to move certain objects to certain places. He would play hide and seek with the boy using only orbing and the ability to sense to find each other. Have Wyatt play dodge ball by TKing small soft objects at the boy while Wyatt had his shield pop up or orb to avoid them. Chris made sure that if Wyatt did not act in time that he would control his power to stop. Chris would play with the boy as he taught him on how to do things. Chris would also read him stories and make sure he always had food. If Wyatt woke up at night during his guard duty, Chris would make up a story on the spot to put him back to sleep. He hooked a magical portal that linked the fridge in the manor with the fridge at his place. So he would make some food that both Venus and Wyatt could eat. He would transport it through the portal and Piper would somehow find it and feed it to Wyatt.

Now Chris just sat at the corner of the room watching as his brother slept peacefully and away from all the pain of the world. The whitelighter just focused his stare on the innocent boy and swore his life to protecting the boy and his girl and to ensure a better future for both.

He started to think of his schedule for when the morning comes. He needed to check back at his place to see if everything was alright. He also needed to make food for the kids before anything else. He needed to decide on who was going to be watching Venus as he would be gone. While Venus was being taken care of, he would go hunting and info gathering. He then had to restock on supplies for different things. As he pondered over the upcoming day, time seemed to slip by and morning had arrived before he realized it. He then orbed away before Piper could catch him.

L.A.

Chris had entered his place as he checked that everything was okay with it. Nothing looked out of place, all the wards seemed to be working to 100 percent and the alarm did not sound through the monitor last night, so Chris assumed nothing bad must have happened. He went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. He grabbed a bit of fruit and started to chop them up. He had peeled apples, orange slices, bits of grapes and some bananas all put into a small bowl to make a fruit salad. He dressed the salad in some honey and a bit of strawberry yogurt. He put the bowl on the table as he got some food ready for the two animals. He had a bowl of dog food and another bowl of bird seeds with both being accompanied by water on the side.

When he had that breakfast done he returned to the counter of the kitchen where there was still one apple left. He cut it up and grabbed a fork to smash the apple to make it easier for a one year old to eat. He smashed it but mad it so that it was not too creamy. It still had some small chunks that Wyatt would not choke on but still big enough to give the kid something to chew on. He knew his brother did not like it too mushy. Before he was done he sprinkled some cinnamon into the mix. He put it in a small container that he knew Piper had and went to the fridge. He snapped his finger allowing the portal between the fridges to open. He put the container through the portal so that Piper would find it and feed it to Wyatt. He then decided to go check up on the ravened hair girl.

He opened the door to see the room was still dark except for the night light and the small beams of light from the window. He crept over to see if the three year old was awake. It was already seven in the morning and it was time for her to get up. He went and shook her awake as gently as he could. The little girl's eye lids rose up to reveal piercing silver and green eyes. She smiled as she saw who was shaking her. She reached out her arms to him and he grabbed her lifting her into the air. He hugged the girl as he carried her outside the room. He could hear the raven and dog follow him out the room until they reached the kitchen.

He placed the little girl in front of the bowl of salad. She started to eat it slowly and smiled happily at her breakfast. She looked by the wall to see that she was not the only one enjoying their breakfast. She looked towards the other human occupant of the room as he had a cup of coffee in his hand. He was drinking it while watching her eat.

"Uncle Gabe is coming over to visit. I know you missed him and want to see him, so I told him to come over today." The girl smiled at this but she also had a depressed look in her eyes.

Chris picked up in the look and asked what was wrong. Her reply was "But I want to spend some time with you. I never get to spend any more time with you and …" The little girl put her head down to hide her face from Chris. "But I am going to be here. I want to spend the whole day with you and I promise that nothing will separate us for today." The raven haired girl brought her face up to see a smiling face that made her expression brighten up.

Chris now had to change all his plans but he knew it was worth it. He did not want to see the girl any more sad than possible. He would do anything to put a smile on her cute little face. As she was finishing her meal he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door to open it and reveal the old man he talked to yesterday in civilian cloths instead of robes. They both smiled at each other until they both heard a yell.

"Uncle Gabe" a small figure shouted as she raced to hug the demon. Chris just shook his head as "Uncle Gabe" a high ranking demon was now laughing and tickling a three year old girl. He went to the kitchen to check on the mess that used to be breakfast. He started cleaning and washing the dishes as he heard the laughter in the living room. It was a small condo so he could easily tell what was happening around the place.

When he finished, Chris went back to the living room to see the two were now playing tag. He was about to sit down until someone had pushed him and he turned to see a little girl running away saying "IT". Chris just shook his head and ran after her through out the room. He was smiling and enjoying the game. Venus was running away and kept on zig zaging out of his reach. Chris decided to fake right and saw the raven move left. His smile grew wider as he moved left also and scooped the little girl up. He tossed her on the couch as he implemented his favorite torture method. Tickling the girl till she was exhausted.

"Stop stop stop" was heard through the laughs. The reply was "You know what you have to do for this to stop princess." "Uncle Uncle Uncle. I give, I give " Chris stopped and picked the girl up placing her on his lap. "Now you know I am not your Uncle. I am your …" He was cut off as Gabriel made his presence known in the room. "Christopher. I have to take my leave at this moment. For some reason the Council wishes to convene on something and they just called me. I must leave at once"

Chris nodded and watched as his future mentor walked towards the bathroom to close the door and not return. Chris had created escape methods in case someone dangerous was in the house. Chris had spells and wards activated at all times that prevents any from of magical transportation and some other magical abilities. His escape methods were the mirrors in his room, Venus's room and the bathroom. A person just had to smear a drop of blood on the mirror and they the wards and spell would weaken for that person. Allowing them to instantly to orb or vanish.

Chris looked at his little girl and picked her up and spun her around to make her feel better since her uncle left. Once he got dizzy enough, he landed back to the couch as he needed to catch his breath and regain his balance. He could hear the laughter through his blurriness.

After he sat back up straight he turned to see that the girl had disappeared. He went looking for her through the rooms. He went through every room and could not seem to find her. He was starting to get worried until he noticed that Coraggio the cub was starring at him. He noticed the cub wanted him to follow him so he did. The wolf led him to the kitchen where Libertas was flying around. The cub led him to the sink and the compartment underneath it. Chris went to open it just for a little girl to pop out and tackle the man.

"Cory you traitor. You led him straight to me. I am never…" The cub just jumped on her chest while she was lying on the ground and started to lick her face. "Stop stop okay I forgive you." the girl just hugged the cub as the raven flew down and landed beside the group. Venus just looked at the bird and gave her a kiss. "I am never going to forget about you Libby."

Chris watched the interaction between the three but he had to interrupt them so he could figure what else they were going to do. He cleared his throat to get their attention. He did not expect to get jumped instead. He was dog piled by the two animals and little girl. The little girl was on his chest grinning at him with Libby on her shoulder and Cory by her side on top of Chris. He then was introduced to what he did to her earlier. The fun of being tickled but now it had someone licking his face.

He let them torture him for a minute then he grabbed his princess and hoisted her into a bear hug to stop the treatment. "So what else do you want to do today. Other then just lying here." The girl started to ponder for a while and an idea came to her.

"Can we go visit Aunty Fre and the others please."

"Sure just go get ready. Put on your tennis shoes, get your stuff in a backpack and grab a jacket. I will be in the bathroom cleaning up a bit."

The two set off to do their tasks before they left. The pets following the girl behind. Chris got up and went to wash his face from all the drool on it. He then heard the sisters calling out to him. He just ignored it because of his promise to Venus.

30 minutes later

Venus appeared in the bathroom as Chris was waiting for her. "Ready to go." He smiled as she was jumping up and down in excitement. She then ran over to his side and grabbed his hand. Libby landed on her shoulder and Cory just jumped into her arms.

When Chris saw them ready, he bit onto his thumb and pressed it against the bathroom mirror. This allowed him to orb out of the condo and to their destination.

The group then reappeared in a straw hut that was empty and looked a bit deserted. Venus let go of Chris and ran outside of the hut to see what was everyone doing. Chris was just standing there looking at how happy the young girl was. He was about to go after her when he heard his name being called again. This time by all three sisters. He decided to sense them and to see if he could sense any danger over there.

Once he was done, he could feel that they were not in any sort of danger. There was no demon in the manor and he tell that most of the calls were filled with anger. So they must be only calling him to question some more because if they needed any help, Leo would probably the one they get it from.

'Leo got all the praise and trust. Leo could never do wrong because he is the best. Chris on the other hand is the evil one. He has nothing better to do then to harm their family. Everything wrong is his fault. So they shouldn't trust him and always question him about everything.' Chris ranted in his head.

He just decided to ignore them for the rest of the day and just spend it to try and be happy. The only charge he had for that day was that little girl that just left the hut and his job for today was to make his charge happy. So he left the shelter to go see outside and make sure nothing was wrong with the two animal companions behind him.

Right when he stepped foot out he was being greeted by all the women around him. "Chris" "Greetings Chris" "Look who came back" "How you been" "Where's that girl of yours" were some of the greetings he got from the women around him as he was walking towards another bigger hut. He just smiled and waved at all these women.

He reached the big hut and entered to see the raven haired girl talking to two blond women older women. He bowed to the two and greeted them with a smile.

"Why Chris, I was starting to think that you forgot about us. You have not been here for a very long time and only send Ven here to us when you have nothing better to do. You didn't miss any of us to just visit but use us as a baby sitting company." Said one of the women who looked very important to this group of people.

"Now Freyja, what would make you think that. I came all this way to visit and you start making me feel guilty. Hey Mist, how you been?" Was Chris's response to Freyja, leader of the Valkyries.

Mist just smiled and grabbed the three year who was pouting at the comment about being sent here to be baby sat.

Chris went to sit by the three girls and started up a conversation with them. "So how have things been here since last."

"Everything has been fine. Nothing has gone wrong and just training the warriors and helping around the tribe. The usual." Said Mist as she started to braid the little girls shoulder length hair.

Chris and the two Valkyries continued their conversation while mist was playing with Venus's hair and Venus playing with her two animals.

Chris had known the Valkyries for a very long time. They were his allies in the future against his brother. So when he came back to the past, the Valkyries of his time gave him his dagger to show proof that he was friends with them. The dagger was a very unique weapon to the Valkyries so Chris having it showed that he was a friend of the tribe. That was how Chris was able to get Leo trapped here and work without any trouble. It was also how he got some amulets to follow the plan and allow the sisters to come here and retrieve him.

"So you guys have not got any good warriors later, have you."

"Nope, most of the men that we retrieve all rely on guns and other weapons here. None know how to use a blade, shield or how to take down and kill with their bare hands. So it is harder on us because we have to train them harder to learn how to fight with blades and to rely on themselves and their fists." Said Freyja

"That is too bad. If more people knew how to take down others without relying on weapons would make things easier in the future. Demons are immune to guns and it is better to be…" Chris was cut off as he was being showered in gold light.

Chris and the two Valkyries knew that he was being summoned and Chris knew that it was most likely the sisters. He just sighed and was going to let them summon him. He was surprised when the last second before he disappeared, Venus jumped into his arms and held onto him.

They both disappeared leaving the Valkyries a bit shocked. They knew they had nothing worry about because they both saw that Chris was calm. That showed them he was not worried and that they did not have worry either.

At the Manor

Chris appeared in a swirl of golden lights a bit aggravated at both the sisters for summoning him and at Venus for jumping in. "You okay there angel. You know you should not have tagged along." His only answer was the girl burying her face into his chest.

"You have a lot to answer for mister before I blow your ass back to the future." was Piper's greeting for Chris when he looked up towards the three women in front of him. He then noticed that he was trapped in a cage made by the crystals. Which added more to his aggravation.

"We have been calling you for the past hour. Now we want answers and there is no way for you to escape without telling us what we want to know." Paige had stated at him with a scowl. It looked like she was forced to be there as well as him. She had a scowl on her face.

Next was Pheobe's turn to speak. "Leo had told us that for the past week there has been a power surge and many demons have been killed. The Elders do not know what is causing this and they asked us to check up on it. Now we are going to be asking to see if you know anything about it and… is that a little girl in your arms?"

This caught the attention of the other two women as they finally noticed that Chris was holding a three year old girl.

"Yes I was taking care of her for the past few hours until you summoned me. Now can you please let us go before she gets hurt."

Paige just shook her head. "We cant let you out without risking you from escaping." Paige then held out her hand and summoned the girl to her arms by calling out "Little Girl" magic could not be used inside the cage but outside was another story. So Paige was able to orb the girl into her arms.

Venus felt herself disappearing and appearing in the arms of a stranger. She started to squirm and wiggle so she could get out of the hold. She looked at Chris in the cage and shot her hands out to him screaming "Daddy"

This outburst shocked the sisters while the little girls father was shaking his head. Piper, Pheobe and Paige were shocked to find out that their neurotic bitchy whitelighter actually had a daughter. They turned to question him some more when they noticed he was not in the cage anymore/

Chris orbed behind Paige and grabbed his daughter and move in front of the sisters. He was rocking and hugging Venus while trying to calm her down.

He then heard a bunch of shocked shouts directed at him full of confusion. "You have a daughter?" "How come you didn't tell us?" "What's her name?" "She is so cute" "How did you escape?" "What are you hiding "What else have you not told us?"

Chris just sighed and shook his head as he hugged Venus to him. "I didn't tell you because this is my business and none of yours. She is my responsibility and no one else. I may be hiding many things but they are mine to hide and not for you guys to know. Now I got out of the cage because I used my powers to escape.

"The crystals prevent you from using magic to escape."

"Correction, the crystals prevent a person from using magic to go out. I used my magic powers on myself. I am able to combine my telekinesis and sensing to target my own molecules and vibrate them. Fast enough for me to be able to pass through solid objects. Such as the floor and drop to the second landing."

This surprised the sisters because they did not think it was possible. Pheobe then asked for the little girls name again.

"This raven haired cutie is Venustas Amelia Perry. My daughter."

"Your What?" came a scream from behind Chris.

The four adults turned around to see a teenage brunette girl step out of a blue portal in the shape of a triquetra. The Charmed ones were on their guards and alarmed while Chris was showing a mix of shock, happiness and one that said he was busted.

Thank you for reading. Please review. It might make me want to write more faster. Thanks


	2. Busted

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Charmed or the song Angels Lullaby. So enjoy

Sorry if my grammar sucks. I didn't bother to check the grammar or some of the spelling. So I will do it next time.

Summary: Chris has been hiding a lot of secrets. He has many different friends and allies. Now there are more people from the future. This takes place after PRICE CHARMED. Enjoy

Chapter 2 Busted

It was a bright sunny morning and the three Halliwell sisters were up and about. Paige and Pheobe had slept over the night before. Leo had came to Piper yesterday with an important mission the Elders needed help with.

_Flashback_

_Piper was just starting her day by getting Wyatt ready for the day. She just served him some smashed banana applesauce she found in the fridge. She didn't question when she made it but just served it to Wyatt who seemed to be enjoying it. She turned around to be greeted by the familiar sound and show of someone orbing in. She was about to yell because it might have been Chris but instead Leo appeared._

_"Morning Piper. Hey Buddy, how are you?" Leo went to go kiss his son on the head. Afterwards he turned to his separated wife. "Where are your sisters?"_

_"They have their own lives and don't live here anymore. You know that. Why? Please don't tell me you are going to send us on demon hunts like that bastard." Piper started to scowl as she was now thinking of the neurotic whitelighter._

_"No. It is just the Elders are having a problem with something. It seems that for the past few weeks, there have been a major decrease in the underworld population."_

_"What is wrong with that? Is it not good that there are less demons in the world?" Piper now had a confused look on her face._

_"It is but, this development has tipped the scales off balance and may cause something bad to happen in the future. You know that the balance must be kept. So both sides, the good and the evil, are wondering what or who is causing this phenomenon." Leo started to tell Piper the news while he picked up his baby son and held him._

_"The Elders have no clue on what is causing this and how many demons does it take for the balance to tip?" Piper questioned as she started to clean._

_"For the past few months, there have been a power surges that have shown to be more powerful than anything the Elders have witnessed. They say it may rival the power of Wyatt's when he is fully matured. Before the power seemed to lay dormant but in the past few weeks it has become active. Killing about a quarter of the amount of demons the Charmed ones of vanquished in the past sis years in only a matter of weeks. Some of them upper level demons. The Elders are asking if you guys could find out what is happening and persuade it to stop. That way the balance is not affected more and what ever is doing it can help in the future." Leo explained some more to Piper while he also started to play with his boy._

_"I will ask Pheobe and Paige to help then. If both sides agree on this thing should be taking care of and that it is as powerful as you say, we need to make sure it does not cause any more damage._

_END_

Yesterday afternoon till late last night, the sisters were trying to figure out the identity of the one who was responsible. They tried all kinds of spells they could think of to pin point it. They tried to summon it, scry for it, and other spells to at least get some details about it. The result was nothing after a few hours of hard work. They ran out of ideas and called it a night, Instead of going back to their own places the younger two decided to crash at the manor.

"You guys have any other ideas of what to do. Because I don't have any more ideas." Pheobe started to question the other two while she started to play with her nephew while feeding him the apple mush.

The other two adults just sat at in their seats sipping at their coffees. They did not answer their sister's question as they were thinking up solutions to the problem. Pheobe just dropped it and focused on her baby nephew.

"Why don't we try Chris? He might know what is going on, the know it all he is, Plus he might have future knowledge of it." Paige suggested after a few minutes.

"No. I do not want that bastard any where near my baby let alone in this house. He tried to hurt Wyatt and I am not taking any chances with him." Piper snapped as she heard her sister mention the time traveler.

"Come on Piper, he could be of some help. Plus he did help Wyatt with the Order and Wyatt seems to trust him now since he doesn't put up his barrier around him." Pheobe agreeing with Paige.

"So, he has been lying to us ever since he came back from the future and we know nothing about him. For all we know he could be the evil one that is up to something like to come back here and corrupt Wyatt." Piper argued back.

"Well we have not seen or heard anything about him for the past few weeks, so I say that we find out what he has been up to. You said it yourself, he may be up to something and is it not better for us to see if he is. We should get him here to see what he has been doing and if he has anything on what we are looking for." Paige suggested while taking more sips from her cup.

Piper just scoffed as she gave up but was still irritated at the mention of the person she down right hates. The person who broke up her family and was accusing her innocent angel of destroying the world in the future.

They began calling on the man for the next hour with no results. The group had moved to the attic with Wyatt in his play pen up there with them. The emotions of the room was thick. Piper was boiling over with anger for being ignored by the irritating man. Paige was full of disappointment because it was her idea on calling the whitelighter and there was nothing new. Pheobe was sweating with worry in case something happened to Chris.

"He is ignoring us, that lying manipulative sarcastic…" Piper trailed off as she mumbled curses towards the one responsible for her anger.

"Piper calm down, he might be a little bit preoccupied. I think we should just summon him here." Suggested Paige.

"Fine, summon the ass but I say we use the crystals to trap him here so he doesn't escape." Piper added to the plan and saw that her sisters agreed. They went and got everything ready for their guest. The crystals were in place and the spell was ready.

_Through the skies, Across the seas_  
_We summon you here, to this place_  
_To answer the questions by we three_  
_To finally settle the case_

"You have a lot to answer for mister before I blow your ass back to the future." was Piper's greeting for Chris when he looked up towards them now noticing he was trapped.

"We have been calling you for the past hour. Now we want answers and there is no way for you to escape without telling us what we want to know." Paige had stated at him with a scowl.

"Leo had told us that for the past week there has been a power surge and many demons have been killed. The Elders do not know what is causing this and they asked us to check up on it. Now we are going to be asking to see if you know anything about it and… is that a little girl in your arms?" Pheobe continued and finally took notice of the extra passenger.

This caught their attention seeing as the girl was looked nearly three years old. Raven black hair, green piercing eyes, and a face that resembled someone they know.

"Yes I was taking care of her for the past few hours until you summoned me. Now can you please let us go before she gets hurt." was the reply to Pheobe's question.

Paige shook her head and replied. "We cant let you out without risking you from escaping." Instead of letting both out, she summoned the girl to her out stretched arms by calling "Little Girl". The girl appeared squirming in her arms trying to escape. What the girl said next shocked the three.

"Daddy"

The three witches turned to the girl with disbelief. This girl was the daughter of their neurotic bitchy whitelighter. They then turned their heads to question him about this but found that he was not trapped any more in the cage. They were now more shocked because he got away.

Chris orbed behind Paige and grabbed his daughter and moved in front of the sisters. He was rocking and hugging Venus while trying to calm her down.

The three then shouted out their questions, "You have a daughter?" "How come you didn't tell us?" "What's her name?" "She is so cute" "How did you escape?" "What are you hiding "What else have you not told us?"

Chris just sighed and shook his head as he hugged Venus to him. "I didn't tell you because this is my business and none of yours. She is my responsibility and no one else. I may be hiding many things but they are mine to hide and not for you guys to know. Now I got out of the cage because I used my powers to escape."

"The crystals prevent you from using magic to escape."

"Correction, the crystals prevent a person from using magic to go out. I used my magic powers on myself. I am able to combine my telekinesis and sensing to target my own molecules and vibrate them. Fast enough for me to be able to pass through solid objects. Such as the floor and drop to the second landing."

This brought the Charmed ones to be shocked that there were ways to get out of the cage. This was the first time some one had escape by themselves.

"This raven haired cutie is Venustas Amelia Perry. My daughter." Chris said while hugging his daughter closer.

"Your What?" came a scream from behind Chris.

The four adults turned around to see a teenage brunette girl step out of a blue portal in the shape of a triquetra. The Charmed ones were on their guards and alarmed while Chris was showing a mix of shock, happiness and one that said he was busted.

Standing before them was a female girl who looked to be 17 with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes that were glaring at Chris and looked like Chris. She had her arms crossed over her chest waiting for someone to explain. "Did I just come through a portal to hear you say that the girl in your arms is your DAUGHTER."

"No that is not what you just heard. I think you need to clean out your ears Mel." Was her sarcastic answer from Chris. "What are you doing here and why is the portal still…" Chris's question of the portal was answered when someone else came through the portal.

Another girl was on the floor trying to pick her self up. She had dark brown hair that fell to below her shoulders and silver eyes clouded in a bit of pain. She got up to face the people in front of her. She immediately spotted Chris and her face split into a smile. Another shout of "Daddy" was heard form what appeared to be a 14 year old as she rushed to hug Chris. This brought smiles to the other visitor and Chris but more confusion for the other three occupants.

"Daddy I missed you so so much. Everything sucks without you there and you shouldn't have left me there. Aunty Mel keeps nagging me about my social life. Uncle Henry…" The teenager was starting to rant while hugging Chris not noticing the other girl in his arms. She went on for a while and was mumbling at the end.

Chris just hugged her back while trying to balance Venus in one arm. "Hope, honey, why are you here and what was that you were mumbling about a boyfriend." Hope looked sheepish until she noticed the extra girl with her dad.

"Uh dad, who is this cutie here." Hope said as she backed up a bit taking in her surroundings and all the people in the room.

"This is your baby…" Chris was about to explain but was cut off as a bunch of human looking demons shimmered into the attic. There was more than twenty of them and they instantly started throwing fireballs. There was still some arriving as they seemed to be coming through the attic door also.

Chris jumped into action but first took his family's safety as priority over fighting. He remote orbed his youngest back to Paige's arms while also taking the liberty of transporting his baby brother to their mother also. "Wyatt shield now" He yelled over the fight as Wyatt put up a shield over his mom, aunts and future niece.

Chris, Mel and Hope sprung into action at that point trying to vanquish the small army. Chris was TKing them back as his teenage daughter was conjuring athames out of thin air and tossing it at them. She was able to get five of them down before she had to jump back from a fire balls aimed at her. Chris saw this and TKed those demons aiming for his daughter back. This gave a chance for Hope to conjure another ten athames into the air which Chris used with his telekinesis to drive them into five demons, instantly killing them.

The fight between Mel and her preys was more of a dance of death. The demons kept aiming fireballs and energy balls at her while she twisted and turned to avoid them. Using her own power of telekinesis to grabbed the attacks she dodged and send them back at other opponents. Her foot work and her arms waving through the air showed she could have been an excellent dancer but now was using her talent for battle.

The sisters were surprised to not only see their whitelighter be able to hold his own against a small infantry of demons but to see the great teamwork he had with who they assume to be another daughter of his. They were taking them down with great ease. Then there was the other fighter who showed grace in taking down her share. She was light on her feet, never pausing, just flying through the air like it was a dance routine. She showed that it was an art to take down her batch.

Piper decided she should at least help them and handed her son to Pheobe. It seemed to her that all these demons were ignoring her and her sisters and focusing more on the three in front of her. She stepped out and turned her sights on one demon. She moved her hands to try and blow up the demons in front of her but found that nothing was happening. The movement caught the attention of the demons she was trying to kill. They then started to attack her. Finding that her explosive power didn't work, Piper turned to her next power and tried to freeze them. Her powers seemed to freeze the attacks but not the demons and they continued to attack her. She was hit on the arm with one of their secondary attacks that she had not time of stopping because she was distracted with the revelation of her powers not working on them.

Chris noticed the trouble his future mother was in and turned furious. He used his powers to push Piper back into safety while also using the frozen attacks to hurl back at some more demons. While he was filled with rage he did not notice the demon that snuck up behind him. He did hear a scream of "Daddy", a loud thump behind him, and then a cry of pain behind him. He turned to see something that filled him with horror and rage.

Venus had noticed that her grandmother was hurt and her father was losing to his anger to not notice the demon behind him. The demon already had an attack ready, about to hit Chris from behind. Venus orbed out of her great aunts arms to the back of the demons body. She latched onto his back and used her powers to bring the demon to death. The demon fell forward lifeless but his body did not turn to ash or disappear.

A second after finding she saved her daddy, little Ven cried out in pain as a energy ball hit her back. Her shriek alerted some of the people to turn around. There on the floor was a lifeless body with a little girl on top of it. Not moving and just lying there with a scorch mark on her back.

Chris was beyond furious with this. He decided to first leave before he let the sisters bore witness to his rage. He used his power of being a whitelighter to orb himself, Hope, Mel and all the rest of the demons he could sense out of the manor. They were then all transported to a hidden shore line where there was nothing but rocks and the ocean.

Chris used a power he never wanted to use to control the ocean water and drown the them in a huge wave. He then made the water turn to ice trapping all of them in an icy grave. He then again melted the ice around him and orbed out of the tomb along with his daughters and Mel. Once they were all orbed a few feet away. Chris then used the power again to summon lightning from the skies to strike the small glacier, turning it to ice dust and ashes.

Then Chris looked at his little girl that was lying in his arms not moving much. He just hugged her tighter to him letting his tears fall from his eyes. He then felt someone hug him from his side. He saw a tangle of brown hair with their head buried in his side. He wrapped his free arm around her and turned to the right to see that Mel was now leaning her head on his shoulder looking at the little girl. He decided to leave the area and go to another place to relax and they disappeared.

On the top of the Golden Gate Bridge a shower of lights fell to reveal the small sad group standing. Chris went to sit down at the side while still clutching his daughter. He looked up to see his other daughter with Mel standing in front of him. He smiled at them and gestured for them both to sit by his side.

They both agreed and he decided to give them some details that they did not know about. "Mel, Hope meet my daughter Venustas Amelia Halliwell. Your niece Sis and your younger sister Hope. You can call her Venus or Ven."

This revelation made the two's mood drop now that they knew they lost another family member so young. One they never got the chance of knowing. Mel wanted to know about her, so she wanted more details. Which Chris was more than willing to give.

"You guys remember that girl I was seeing, Isabella 'Bella' Catherine Mortis." At this Mel nodded and Hope could barely remember. "Well before she left, she gave me this as a gift. We decided to name her Venustas, Latin word for beauty and charm, Amelia after Bella's mother." As he stated this he started to play with the cross hanging around Venus's neck.

What happened next shocked the two girls. Venustas started to squirm and move which shocked the two and forced them to turn to Chris. Chris, instead of being shocked, was happy and tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"Hey there angel, how you feeling." Ven just opened her eyes and smiled at her father hugging him. "You scared me there. Didn't I tell you to stay away and keep safe. Now what gave you the idea to jump and kill that demon." His daughter started to pout.

While she was pouting Chris decided to turn and see how the other two were doing. He was not surprised to see them both shocked to death. He just smiled at them and his tears were gone. He knew he had to explain this.

"The thing about Bella was that she was a very special person. Her mother was a powerful witch from the Chosboom line. Her father… was an angel of death." Mel and Hope were left speechless. If Bella was part Angel of Death, then Venus was a quarter. It was also extraordinary because, where would a person ever think that Death might have a kid let alone grand children. It was against the laws of nature.

"Nobody knows of the heritage of Bella so she was safe. The thing was, since you both know Death can not give life, Bella's father gave his very existence to allow Bella to live. That is also why Bella is not part of Venus's life, because she gave up hers when she is still part Death." Chris smiled as he handed Hope her little sister. He turned to see how his sister was taking the news.

"Bella was pregnant when we were 17. Around the same time I had you Hope, but we did not want anyone to know about her so I kept it a secret after she was born." Chris said while smiling at his two daughters interact.

Mel was more surprised about finding out that she had a niece who has Death's, white lighter's, and witch's blood running f through her veins. She had just one question that made her really curious.

"Is she a…uh you know the." Chris cut her off. "Yes she is, which makes her immortal because it is of death." Mel was a little bit shocked but not all surprised because of who the parents were.

"I think we should get back to the manor and explain everything before they decide to summon us again. All you have to know is that they think my last name is Perry and don't know who I am actually. They just barely found out about Wyatt being evil. Oh and they don't trust me much."

"You really are the black sheep of the family. It is only you who can keep a secret to save their life while everybody else in the family would crack under the pressure. Luckily we cast spells on ourselves to not let Wyatt know our secrets. But seriously, you managed to survive for months without them knowing who you are when Mom and the Aunts could not last for a day. You kept this huge secret of Venus from everybody in the future and past for her whole life. You also were able to get away with those pranks of yours when we were at magic school without being caught until a year after you left. I wonder what else you may be hiding." Mel stated while Chris then put his hand to his chin and was thinking.

"Well there was that one time I told that boyfriend of yours that you had Mono and he never kissed you for a whole week." This made Mel mad and she lunged at him.

Chris was laughing before she attacked him. He then grabbed onto his two daughters and orbed out of there before she made contact, Mel landed right after they left. She let out a huff and calmed down before orbing after them.

THE MANOR

The family of three appeared followed by Mel a few seconds later with a scowl on her face. They looked up to see that not only were the sisters still in the attic waiting for them but now Leo was there. Most likely to heal Piper from the wound she got on her arm.

"WHERE DID YOU PEOPLE GO TO AND FOR THAT WHO ARE YOU." Piper was shouting at the group. "Where did all those demons come from? Why were they after you? How come my powers did not work with them? Are you guys okay? What did you do Chris?" Were only some of the questions the sisters and Leo directed at them.

Mel and Chris just started to pinch their noses and shake their heads at the questioning. Hope was just rocking her baby sister while letting out a sigh from all the tension. You could see all the distrust that was being aimed at them.

Chris decided to step up and answer them. "To my left is my younger sister, Melissa 'Mel' Athena Perry. To my left is my adoptive daughter Hope Katarina Semine Perry holding my blood daughter Venustas Amelia Perry." Introducing the two new girls to the four and his young daughter to Leo.

Leo was shocked to see that Chris was actually a father but when he said adoptive he was curious. "What happened to Hope's real parents."

This caused the three to bow their heads. Hope decided to answer that one "They were killed when I was eleven and Dad adopted me right afterwards." Causing the four to feel sorry for her and amazed that Chris would adopt a girl when he was still young.

"Why didn't my powers work on those demons and where did they come from." Piper questioned while Paige added "What did you do with the rest and where did you learn how to fight like that,"

"In our time." Chris paused to look behind him to see his youngest interact happily with her family. "We have to learn to fight or be killed. Those demons were some of them that we always have to fight. I had to get us and them out of here before you guys got hurt anymore. You found out that your powers do not affect them much because they have been trained and are under spells which make them immune to some powers."

"How did that happen?" Leo questioned.

"You wont like this but… I told you that Wyatt turns evil and he has made some of the demons under him." This answer seemed to enrage Piper and Leo. They started yelling and calling him "Liar" "Bastard" "Demon"

Chris decided to try and show proof. "Here is some proof if you want any." Chris went to the demon body on the floor and turned him face up. He opened the coat and showed the neck to the four. On the demons neck was a tattoo of a triquetra. The symbol of the Halliwell/Warren line.

"How do we know you just didn't set this up." Leo said which enraged Chris to no end.

"What makes you think I would set this up! Why would I not only risk my life but my own DAUGTHER's life as well just to get you to trust me." This shut Leo up who made him feel guilty when he remembered the sisters mentioning about the little girl that got hurt,

This made the four adults turn to the little girl and find her unharmed. Which brought more questions seeing as three of them seen her mortally hurt when she was hit from the back by an energy ball.

"How did you heal her if you said you cant heal?" Paige said. "and how could she take out that demon. Why is the body still here if it is dead right."

Chris shook his head knowing he should at least tell them something before they try and take his daughter away from him. Maybe the truth would stop them or more specifically, Leo from taking his daughter to the Elders. He would give his life and anything for his daughter,

"The reason she is not dead is because she is …sort of …immortal" This caused his audience to be impressed but knew they would want more info. "She is essentia being…" Piper, Pheobe and Paige were confused not understanding what it was. Leo was shocked and almost lost his balance. "…of death." Chris ended,

The sisters were still confused but Leo on the floor hyperventilating was not helping their confusion but adding interest into the mix.

Thank you for reading. Please review. It might make me want to write more faster. Thanks


	3. Explain

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Charmed or the song Angels Lullaby. So enjoy

Sorry if it is short. I had to hurry and write this because it has been on my mid and I at least needed to put down some parts. I already know what the next few chapters are but I have tofirst worry about my school work. I got finals this week.

Summary: Chris has been hiding a lot of secrets. He has many different friends and allies. Now there are more people from the future. This takes place after PRICE CHARMED. Enjoy

Chapter 3 Explain

Leo was now trying to control his breathing after hearing what Chris had revealed. Piper, Pheobe and Paige were still clueless and waiting for more of an explanation of what it was. Chris was waiting for Leo to catch his breath while he grabbed his daughter from her sister.

Once he noticed Leo was almost ready to speak he decided to go ahead and explain more things. "Essentia is Latin for essence. Essentia beings are beings that represent anything such as the elements, a race or population, an aspect of life. They are the core of what they represent and have power over it. Barbas is the Essentia for fear and Cupids are the Essentias for love. The thing is that unlike them, other Essentias stay hidden because if they were to die, then what ever they represent would follow along with it. So if one for water were to die then all the water on earth would disappear."

"Then why does fear still exist if we vanquish Barbas all the time," Paige asked.

"Because you don't really kill him. He just goes back to purgatory, which is another plane, so he still exists. So fear will always be around. Now as for Venustas, since she is the Essentia of death, it would make it that she can never die since it is a paradox of it's own. She dies, then death doesn't exist and which would make her come back to life for her to continue her role." Chris said.

"I know that not much is known about Essentias but I know for sure there has never been an Essentia that represented death." Leo questioned.

"It is because her mother was an Angel of Death. I had met Bella when we were 15 before magic was exposed. We started a relationship after getting to know each other for a while. We loved each other deeply and were each others support when war broke out. She gave her life for our daughter." He whispered the last part while smiling at his daughter in his arms.

"So she controls death and is that how she killed that demon, with her touch of death? Does it also mean she could bring people back from the dead?" Paige wondered.

"She came into that power when she was one and a demon found her. I had been off by a minute but she grabbed onto the demons hand before it could stab her and it fell over dead. After that, I taught her on how to control it. I don't know about bringing others back from death though." Chris said

"Okay now that we know about who these people are. What are they doing here?" Piper said trying to take control and find out some more things.

"That is something I don't know yet." Chris said now wondering about that also while looking at the latest guests from the future. "But I am going to find out when we get back to my place."

"Why, don't we deserve to know why they are here also?" Pheobe questioned her whitelighter.

"That is going to be decided after I find out what it is and make sure it would not interfere and change the timeline." Chris answered.

"What but why?" Paige whined.

Chris used his favor fraise. "Future Consequences."

"I am tired of that excuse. Now you are going to tell me about the future or else." Piper's anger came back.

" Sorry but I cant. Don't even think of trying to get anything out of the girls either." Chris supplied.

"And why not?" Leo joined the conversation."

"Spell" Chris said simply

"What do you mean?" Pheobe asked.

"Dad means that we are under a spell that prevents us from revealing anything that we have no authority on doing. It prevents us from saying anything even if we are being tortured for it or under the most powerful truth spell. We can never reveal anything we are not suppose to." Hope spoke up.

"So it would be a waste of time just trying to get things out of you and that must mean we have been wasting our time on getting it out of Chris." Paige said disappointed that they would not be getting anything out of the travelers.

"Actually my brother is the only one not under the spell. Out of everyone in our family, and I mean our whole family, even back a few generations, he is the only one that can keep his mouth shut without spilling a word of info that he doesn't want to. I mean he hid a baby girl for three years without any of his family even knowing about her." Mel said which caused Chris to smile.

"And I am going to keep it that way so it will useless for you guys trying to find out anything on the future." Chris added.

"No, No, NO, NO!! If you are going to be here then you are going to tell us what secrets you have. I don't care about future consequences. You are going to tell us everything."

"We cant Piper, we cannot risk the future." Chris said.

"Isn't that why you guys are here, to change the future you come from. So telling us some things wont hurt." Pheobe said

"Come on Chris, just tell us what you are trying to hide." Leo pitched in.

"You're an Elder and are above a whitelighter. Don't go and have me telling you what to do. You know the rules and risks of time travel." Chris scowled him causing Leo to frown.

"I don't care about the rules. I want to know the truth and you are going to tell me about the future." Piper said fueled by anger.

"How many times do I have to say I cant."

"Cant or wont. Just tell us so we can help and figure things out. The sooner you're done, the sooner you're out of here." Pheobe said.

"It's CANT. How many times do I have to say you cannot know the future." Chris said losing his patience.

"Just tell us Chris, what is the worst that can happen." Paige just threw in not realizing what she said.

"Let me ask you, do you recognize the name Melinda?" Chris said calmly trying to control his emotions.

"Our ancestor?" Paige questioned "The one that started the Halliwell line. What does she have to do with this."

"Wrong relative." Chris said focusing on Piper. "You should know someone else that had that name."

Piper glared at him though she was still a bit clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about a certain time where you and your sisters went to the future. It was before you knew about Paige. What did you see." He said

Pheobe and Piper finally knew who he was talking about. Paige and Leo still were confused. "Piper what is he talking about?" Leo said.

"When we went to the future… that one time with Prue. Prue and I met a little girl named Melinda….She was our daughter." She said thinking about the little girl.

"A daughter that does not exist anymore. Knowing the future alters things and peoples lives will change. They may not exist if certain things do not happen. Are you willing to toy with other people's lives all to satisfy your damn curiosity." He said with venom while glaring at them.

"I cannot allow that to happen. My family and friends are dead because of stupid mistakes and greed. I am not going to let more die because you all are just want to know things. I am already risking my life to save your son and countless others. I have not even been conceived yet." Chris's anger now starting to recede.

Chris looked down at his little girl who was a bit tired. He turned to the other two girls behind him and nodded at them. "Now me and my family are leaving." He said and orbed out. Mel grabbed her older niece and followed him.

Chris and the rest of his family finally arrived at his apartment after orbing a few blocks away and walking there. He went to go put Ven down for a small nap in her room. The girl was tired after what had happened just today. He also noticed that Cory and Libby were waiting in the room for them. They must have come straight home after he disappeared with his daughter. He laid Ven down while the two pets came to cuddle next to her.

It was already close to three and they had missed lunch. He figured he should make an early dinner to make up for that. On his way to the kitchen, he found the other two females lounging around the living room. Hope was already asleep on the futon while his sister was sitting on the sofa. As he went into the kitchen she got up to follow him.

Chris pulled out a few pieces of boneless chicken and started to wash them before cutting them up. He knew that his sister was sitting in the seat by the table.

"How you feeling after your trip? I know Ven felt awful and I was a bit off when we came back." Chris said trying to see how she was doing.

"I am just fine but I think that Hope is very tired judging by the way she just fell asleep the moment she touched the chair. Now she is snoring showing sign of her being in a deep sleep." She said while smiling thinking about her niece.

"So you two are fine." Chris said while coming to sit across from her. Letting the pieces of chicken marinate in the sauce he whipped up. He grabbed onto her hand and stroke it. "Are you okay with seeing mom again."

Mel looked down when he mentioned their mother. She had not seen her in six years after her death. She loved her mother very much and when she died, Mel fell apart. The only one that not let their mothers death be a burden to them was Chris. Mel had felt depressed and sometimes suicidal while Wyatt fell to darkness. Chris tried so hard to support the two through the rough times when they could not rely on others. Chris was able to hold everything together which made a lot of people admire him for that.  
Now that Mel saw her mother, she may relapse into her depression after having to leave her again and Chris was afraid of that. He will not let his sister fall apart after all the things she has been through.

"I am okay Chris. I should be asking you that question. From the way she spoke to you, I would say she has not been treating you all that well and you have been here for months while I only been here for a few minutes."

"I am doing fine but I am more worried about you. Piper is still our mom even if we are not born yet and I don't want you to get hurt in case something happens between all of us while in the past. I am also sorry for dragging you into the fight."

"Hey, not your fault, just think about it, I could have been the oldest instead of the youngest. I am glad though because I have you to always look out for me and I love you." Mel smiled widely at her older brother.

Chris got up and went to hug her, giving a kiss to the top of her head while she rested her head in his chest. He rubbed her back and held her close but then he remembered about something.

"Mel, why did you and Hope come back in the first place?" Chris asked but then felt her go stiff. Her body froze up and he decided to hold her tighter and whisper sweet words for her to calm down. "Don't worry sis, I am here." Nothings going to happen" "Everything is going to be great." "Hey beautiful, you okay." " Come on Mel, nothing to be afraid of. You are one of the bravest people there are."

Mel just dug her face into her brothers chest and held on to him tightly. After a minute she pulled back and took a big gulp of air. Chris drew her face to look up at him. "What's wrong Mel? You need to tell me so that I can be there for you."

Mel knew she had to tell him. " Mony had a vision." A tear was now falling down her face. "She saw Wyatt standing over your dead body in the attic." She said quickly while driving her face into his chest again.

Preview:

_...Chris was in the Underworld fighting off more demons while he remembered what he was told earlier...._

_...Chris orbed Wyatt to the attic while he dealt with the rest of the demons in his way...._

_....Electricity was flowing through his body as he felt parts of his limbs exploding. Pain went throughout his body as his vision was going dark while he laid there...._

_....An earthquake shook the manor as the sisters and Leo tried to gain their balance. They were then sent to the wall as someone used telekinesis to throw them into the wall. "What have you done!!" was shouted at them...._

Thanks for reading. Please review because I want to hear more feed back from my readers. Now I wont be able to update because I have finals this week and dealing with my situation for the summer. But I will continue to write so review or send me messages. Thanks


End file.
